


You Park Like An Asshole

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, T for language is all, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a shitty morning.  And then it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Park Like An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habitatfordeanwinchester (MustBeKismet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=habitatfordeanwinchester+%28MustBeKismet%29).



> for my beloved [habitatfordeanwinchester](http://tumblr.com/habitatfordeanwinchester) who was having a shitty night. <3

Cas seethed, snatching the note from his windshield. Who the fuck did this prick think he was? Yeah, he was real sorry the entire parking lot of his shitty complex had been taken up by random cars who’d apparently pulled in blind, most of them bleeding people into one apartment in particular, music pumping, leaving him with maybe half a spot in which to inch his little Prius. Real fucking sorry he had to edge over into the next space just to find a place to park his own car in his own complex.

Fuck, it was probably one of those douchebags who lived in that apartment who left the fucking note.

Before he could second-guess himself he spun around, stomping off towards apartment 31A.

A tall kid opened the door after he’d pounded on it for a few minutes, and Cas stepped back, blinking.

“Sam?”

He knew the guy in an offhand way, occasionally running into each other in the complex gym, and had once or twice wound up in an afternoon game of tennis. They’d gotten along well, and Cas felt the anger fizzle out annoyingly fast.

“Cas?” Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Uh – what’s up? How’d you know where I live?“

"I – uh, I didn’t. That is – I didn’t know you lived here.” Sam looked at him quizzically, and he sighed. "Somebody left this note on my car last night. The entire complex was filled with cars very much _not_ parked in guest parking, and most of them were heading here. In the future, would you kindly request that your guests parked like they do, in fact, possess a valid driver’s license?“

Sam frowned at him, then broke out laughing, and Cas’ anger flared up.

"I’m sorry,” he said acidly. "I suppose it’s too much –“

"No, no,” Sam said, holding up his hands. "I wasn’t even here last night, dude, stayed over at my girlfriend’s. Dean’s friends sometimes get out of hand, but he’s a good guy, I swear.“ He turned around. 

"Hey, dickhead!”

A groan floated down the hall, and Sam grinned at Cas, putting a finger to his lips. "Hey, Bobby’s here to see you!“

A slurred yelp followed the groan, and in a few moments the figure of another man appeared in the hallway, older than Sam, frantically trying to make himself presentable despite only wearing a wear of sweats. 

"Sorry, Bobby, I didn’t know –”

He stopped suddenly as he took in Cas, visibly irate, and Sam shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Uh…?”  
“Looks like your shithead friends were shitheads again,” Sam said smugly, tilting his head towards Cas. Dean just looked between them blankly.

Cas looked down, willing himself not to be distracted by the man’s leaf-green eyes and pink mouth, not to mention the perfect lines of his chest and arms.

He sighed. "Could you kindly just ask your _friends_ not to treat this parking lot as their personal playground and pissing match?“ he said irritably.

“Excuse me?” Dean said. “Look, I dunno who you are or what your problem is, but –”

“Dean, this is Cas,” Sam interrupted. “Cas, Dean. I know Cas from the gym.”

“Of course you do,” Dean muttered.

“And somebody left him _this_ ,” – he plucked the note from Cas’ hand, “–shitty note last night, after the residents’ lot was full of cars that don’t have a permit. Not gonna lie, Dean, kinda stinks of some of your asshat friends.”

Dean frowned, taking it. “Dude, you know I told those assholes to fuck off months ago, I don’t think –”

He broke off, staring at the note, then his fingers flexed convulsively. He balled it up, throwing it on the floor, then stomped outside. Cas and Sam exchanged blank looks, following him.

“ _Gordon_!” Dean bellowed. “I swear to God, if you – you _fuck_!” There was a thud, and by the time Cas and Sam made it outside Dean was hopping on one foot, next to a big black car with four decidedly flattened tires.

Sam turned around, hiding a snort, but Cas tilted his head, confused. “Um.”

Dean sighed, gingerly flexing his toes. “I’m sorry, Cas. It’s my fault – had a falling out with a couple of dickbags awhile back, didn’t even occur to me to make sure they didn’t show up here. They’re just… dicks for the sake of being dicks.”

Cas looked down. “It’s okay – maybe I overreacted,” he said awkwardly. “It could have been anyone.”

“Nah, I recognize the handwriting,” Dean said, scowling. “I roomed with Gordon in college. Biggest mistake of my life.”

“Oh.” Cas shuffled his feet. “Uh – is this – is your car okay?”

Dean sighed again. “Yeah, she’s all right. Little blow to her dignity, but she’ll be just fine, won’t you, Baby?”

Cas raised his eyebrows, glancing at Sam, who just gave him the palms-up, _what-can-you-do gesture_. He smirked once at Cas, sauntering inside.

“Okay,” Cas said. “Well. Then. I’m – sorry your friends – are dicks?” he said, then groaned, covering his face. “I’m sorry, my – ‘people skills’ are… ‘rusty’.”

Dean just grinned at him. “Dude, if Gordon just provided me an excuse to chat up my hot neighbor, I might even forgive him.” He paused, then made a face. “Okay, maybe not. But, hey – wanna come in for coffee, at least? Sam likes you, an’ that’s good enough in my book.”

Cas smiled at him. “I’d like that. But – let me go move my car.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
